mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Humanized ponies/Gallery
__TOC__ Inspired by My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight sparkle dance vector by icantunloveyou-d6te0lo.png|Twilight Sparkle human vector Twilight sparkle and twilight sparkle by hampshireukbrony-d6mkmmg.png|Twilight Sparkle's pony and human forms Equestria girls twilight by uotapo.jpg|Twilight's two forms Rainbow dash and rainbow dash by hampshireukbrony.png|Rainbow Dash's human and pony forms Fluttershy and fluttershy by hampshireukbrony.png|Fluttershy's pony and human forms Applejack and applejack by hampshireukbrony-d6mtmym.png|Applejack's pony and human forms Rarity and rarity by hampshireukbrony-d6morgd.png|Rarity's pony and human forms Pinkie pie and pinkie pie by hampshireukbrony-d6makje.png|Pinkie Pie's pony and human forms Pinkie pie wet hair equestria girl by negasun-d6dv0sm.png|Pinkie Pie vector Applebloom and applebloom by hampshireukbrony.png|Apple Bloom's pony and human forms Scootaloo and scootaloo by hampshireukbrony.png|Scootaloo's pony and human forms Sweetie belle and sweetie belle by hampshireukbrony.png|Sweetie Belle's pony and human forms Flash Sentry.png|Flash Sentry vector You re not flash sentry by dm29-d6jrb16.png|Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle Equestria girls style berry punch by jerick-d6f7or2.png|Berry Punch Colgate eqg by luuandherdraws-d6c4xmb.png|Colgate Lyra and bon bon equestria girls non canon by strumfreak-d674k9b.png|Lyra and Bon Bon Vinyl scratch equestria girls canon by strumfreak-d674jvp.png|DJ Pon3 Dj hum4n wallpaper by tzolkine-d6edeud.png|Vinyl Scratch Hey haven t i seen you before by dm29-d6g3x6n.png|Twilight, Cadance, Flash and Shining Armor Princess celestia and principal celestia by hampshireukbrony-d6q6x86.png|Celestia's pony and human forms Princess luna and vice principal luna by hampshireukbrony-d6q1u7t.png|Luna's pony and human forms Derpy and derpy by hampshireukbrony-d6rmv4g.png|Derpy's pony and human forms Trixie and trixie by hampshireukbrony-d6n8rls.png|Trixie's pony and human forms Sunset shimmer and sunset shimmer by hampshireukbrony-d6qbs1c.png|Sunset Shimmer's pony and human forms Slide4.jpg|Vinyl, Flash Sentry, Big MacIntosh, and Lyra Slide3.jpg|Twilight and Trixie Slide5.jpg|The Mane Six Slide4.png|Rainbow Dash and the CMC Slide11.jpg|Vinyl, Sweetie Belle, Twilight, Sunset, Octavia babs seed by uotapo-d6qnrbr.jpg|Babs Seed littlestrongheart by uotapo-d6r65ul.jpg|Little Strongheart Equestria Girls Zecora (First Look) by ReyJJJ.png|Zecora equestria girls chrysalis by mrbarthalamul-d5vg5cv.png|Chrysalis Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara by uotapo.jpg|Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara Big Macintosh and Cheerilee by uotapo.jpg|Big Macintosh and Cheerilee Daring Do by Rariedash.png|Daring Do vector Equestria Girls - Dr Whooves by Rariedash.png|Doctor Whooves vector Equestria Girls - Spitfire by Rariedash.png|Spitfire vector Equestria Girls - Cherries Jubilee by Rariedash.png|Cherry Jubilee vector Equestria Girls - Fleur Dis Lee by Rariedash.png|Fleur de Lis vector Equestria Girls - Coco Pommel by Rariedash.png|Coco Pommel vector Braeburn EG by FerroKiva.png|Braeburn Cheese Sandwich EG by FerroKiva.png|Cheese Sandwich Suri Polomare EG by FerroKiva.png|Suri Polomare Mysterious Mare Do Well by Kanduli.jpg|Mare Do Well School play by FJ-C.jpeg|Button Mash and Sweetie Belle Sunset Shimmer by semehammer.jpg Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 2 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 3 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 4 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 5 by uotapo.jpg Bad Influence by uotapo.jpg By empty-10 humanized twilight in dress by empty 10-d39vdc3.png|Human Twilight Sparkle in a dress humanized rainbow dash in dres by empty 10-d39vdzo.png|Human Rainbow Dash in a dress humanized pinkie pie in dress by empty 10-d39vdwy.png|Human Pinkie Pie in a dress humanized rarity in dress by empty 10-d39ve6t.png|Human Rarity in a dress humanized applejack in dress by empty 10-d39vdp3.png|Human Applejack in a dress humanized fluttershy in dress by empty 10-d39ve23.png|Human Fluttershy in a dress By GlancoJusticar Twilight Sparkle by GlancoJusticar.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Wrong Neighborhood by GlancoJusticar.png Alicorn Twilight by GlancoJusticar.jpg|Alicorn Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash by GlancoJusticar.jpg|Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie by GlancoJusticar.jpg|Pinkie Pie Applejack by GlancoJusticar.jpg|Applejack Rarity by GlancoJusticar.jpg|Rarity Fluttershy by GlancoJusticar.jpg|Fluttershy time is candy by glancojusticar-d4dxzh6.jpg|Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike on Nightmare Night Discord by GlancoJusticar.jpg|Discord This Day Aria by GlancoJusticar.jpg|Princess Cadance and Queen Chrysalis Vinyl Scratch by GlancoJusticar.jpg|Vinyl Scratch Lightning Dust by GlancoJusticar.jpg|Lightning Dust Fluttershy and Iron Will by GlancoJusticar.png|Fluttershy and Iron Will Gilda and Gustave by GlancoJusticar.jpg|Gilda and Gustave Le Grand keep calm and humans by glancojusticar-d5xmpg2.jpg|Discord and the Mane 6 queen of changelings by glancojusticar-d4xfwiu.jpg|Queen Chrysalis Diamond Thugs.jpg|Diamond Dogs (Rover, Fido & Spot) Give a thing and take a thing by GlancoJusticar.jpg|Humanized Rarity Takes Manehattan Sketches Humanized by GlancoJusticar.jpg|Assorted episode scene sketches The opposite of rosebuds by GlancoJusticar.jpg|Humanized Simple Ways By Kreoss human twilight sparkle.jpg|Human Twilight Sparkle human rainbow dash.jpg|Human Rainbow Dash human pinkie pie.jpg|Human Pinkie Pie human rarity.jpg|Human Rarity human applejack.jpg|Human Applejack human fluttershy.jpg|Human Fluttershy 1299106329244.jpg|Group picture HumanTwilightSparkle.jpg|Both versions of Twilight Sparkle HumanRainbowDash.jpg|Both versions of Rainbow Dash HumanPinkyPie.jpg|Both versions of Pinkie Pie HumanRarity.jpg|Both versions of Rarity HumanApplejack.jpg|Both versions of Applejack HumanFluttershy.jpg|Both versions of Fluttershy mlp human version 2 full body shot.jpg|Full body shot of the mane cast. By mauroz Twilight Sparkle by mauroz.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash by mauroz.jpg|Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie by mauroz.jpg|Pinkie Pie Applejack by mauroz.jpg|Applejack Rarity by mauroz.jpg|Rarity Fluttershy by mauroz.jpg|Fluttershy Spike by mauroz.jpg|Spike Princess Celestia by mauroz.jpg|Princess Celestia Princess Luna by mauroz.jpg|Princess Luna Shining Armor and Princess Cadence by mauroz.png|Shining Armor and Princess Cadance CMC by mauroz.jpg|Cutie Mark Crusaders Big Macintosh by mauroz.jpg|Big McIntosh Trixie by mauroz.jpg|Trixie Zecora guardian of harmony by mauroz.jpg|Zecora Lyra and Bon Bon by mauroz.jpg|Lyra and Bon Bon Octavia by mauroz.jpg|Octavia Vinyl Scratch by mauroz.jpg|Vinyl Scratch Derpy by mauroz.jpg|Derpy Doctor Whooves by mauroz.jpg|Doctor Whooves Nightmare Moon by mauroz.jpg|Nightmare Moon King Sombra by mauroz.jpg|King Sombra Gilda by mauroz.jpg|Gilda Wonderbolts elite by mauroz.jpg|The Wonderbolts shadowbolts by mauroz.jpg|The Shadowbolts By megarexetera Rarity by megarexetera.jpg EG Rarity by megarexetera.jpg Coach Rainbow Dash by megarexetera.jpg Putting Your Hoof Down by megarexetera.jpg Scoots in RD hoodie by megarexetera.jpg Maud Pie by megarexetera.png Princess Cadance by megarexetera.jpg Twixie by megarexetera.jpg Applejack and Rarity by megarexetera.jpg Leave her alone!! by megarexetera.jpg Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle by megarexetera.jpg Shining Armor and Flash Sentry by megarexetera.jpg Big Mac and Cheerilee by megarexetera.jpg Flitter and Cloudchaser by megarexetera.jpg Thunderlane and Rumble by megarexetera.jpg Babs Seed and Sunflower by megarexetera.jpg Derpy and the Doctor by megarexetera.jpg Derpy and Dinky by megarexetera.jpg Scratchtavia by megarexetera.jpg Napping Pegasi by megarexetera.jpg Pinkie Pride by megarexetera.jpg FlutterDash and SunTrixSparkle by megarexetera.jpg By Ric-M Mane Six Lineup by Ric-M.jpg|Mane Six Hardly a Challenge by Ric-M.png|Applejack You Got Something on Your Face by Ric-M.jpg|Rarity in "Sweet and Elite" Rarity Crystal Hairstyle by Ric-M.jpg|Rarity in "The Crystal Empire" The Best Trick So Far by Ric-M.png|Mustachioed Spike Trixie at Someone's Fridge by Ric-M.png|Trixie Hoarding is Magic by Ric-M.png|Trixie in Equestria Girls Princess Luna by Ric-M.png|Princess Luna Queen Chrysalis by Ric-M.jpg|Queen Chrysalis Vinyl Scratch by Ric-M.png|Vinyl Scratch Not My Helmet by Ric-M.png|Daring Do A.K. Yearling by Ric-M.png|A.K. Yearling Nurse Redheart Not Amused by Ric-M.png|Nurse Redheart Discord by Ric-M.png|Discord Ginger Snap by Ric-M.png|Ginger Snap Ms. Harshwhinny by Ric-M.png|Ms. Harshwhinny Coco Pommel by Ric-M.png|Coco Pommel Hmm, Sedimentary by Ric-M.png|Maud Pie I Just Love My New Dress by Ric-M.jpg|Twilight and Rarity TwiMac by Ric-M.png|Twilight and Big Mac That Looks Nothing Like Me by Ric-M.png|Twilight and Trixie on Nightmare Night Butterfly Migration by Ric-M.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy Just Shoot Me Now by Ric-M.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy Keeping Warm by Ric-M.png|Rainbow Dash and Soarin Uh Dash, You Alright There by Ric-M.png|Rainbow Dash's fantasy Thank You Sweety by Ric-M.png|Rarity and Spike This is the Best Day Ever by Ric-M.png|Pinkie and Maud Pie Now, Now, Ahuizotl by Ric-M.png|Daring Do and Ahuizotl She Cleans Them With Wubs by Ric-M.png|Vinyl and Octavia Assorted Pony Lineup by Ric-M.jpg|Fleur de Lis, Fluttershy, Gilda, Photo Finish, Rarity, and Princess Luna BG Ponies Lineup by Ric-M.jpg|Flitter, Cloudchaser, Daring Do, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, and Roseluck And Some More by Ric-M.png|Assorted character lineup And Even More by Ric-M.png|Assorted character lineup 2 By Sapphire1010 Twilight Sparkle by sapphire1010.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash by sapphire1010.jpg|Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie by sapphire1010.jpg|Pinkie and Pinkamena Applejack by sapphire1010.jpg|Applejack Rarity by sapphire1010.jpg|Rarity Fluttershy by sapphire1010.jpg|Fluttershy Spike by sapphire1010.jpg|Spike Trixie by sapphire1010.jpg|Trixie Lyra by sapphire1010.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings Bon Bon by sapphire1010.jpg|Bon Bon Octavia by sapphire1010.jpg|Octavia Vinyl Scratch by sapphire1010.jpg|Vinyl Scratch Derpy by sapphire1010.jpg|Derpy mlp the mane 6 by sapphire1010-d47w6qi.jpg|You get the idea. By Trinityinyang Twilight Sparkle by trinityinyang.png|Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash by trinityinyang.png|Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie by trinityinyang.png|Pinkie Pie Applejack by trinityinyang.png|Applejack Rarity by trinityinyang.png|Rarity Fluttershy by trinityinyang.png|Fluttershy Spike by trinityinyang.png|Spike Princess Celestia by trinityinyang.png|Princess Celestia Princess Luna by trinityinyang.png|Princess Luna (season 2) Princess Luna season 1 by trinityinyang.png|Princess Luna (season 1) Big Mac and Granny Smith by trinityinyang.png|Big Mac and Granny Smith Cheerilee by trinityinyang.png|Cheerilee Big Mac and Cheerilee by trinityinyang.png|Big Mac and Cheerilee Twilight, Spike, and Zecora by trinityinyang.png|Twilight, Spike, and Zecora Daring Do by trinityinyang.png|Daring Do Iron Will by trinityinyang.png|Iron Will Derpy by trinityinyang.png|Derpy Octavia by trinityinyang.png|Octavia Doctor Whooves by trinityinyang.png|Doctor Whooves Twilight and Shining Armor by Trinityinyang.png|Twilight and Shining Armor Young Twilight and Shining Armor by Trinityinyang.png|Young Twilight and Shining Armor Shining Armor and Cadance by Trinityinyang.png|Shining Armor and Princess Cadance Gilda by trinityinyang.png|Gilda Trixie by trinityinyang.png|Trixie Discord by trinityinyang.png|Discord Queen Chrysalis by Trinityinyang.png|Queen Chrysalis King Sombra by trinityinyang.png|King Sombra Canterlot Wedding CMC by Trinityinyang.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders Canterlot Wedding Bridesmaids by Trinityinyang.png|Minuette, Lyra, and Twinkleshine love is in bloom pinkie pie and vinyl scratch by trinityinyang-d62kr4i.png|Pinkie Pie and Vinyl Scratch love is in bloom fluttershy and rainbow dash by trinityinyang-d62kr1f.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash love is in bloom applejack and rarity by trinityinyang-d62kqzb.png|Applejack and Rarity love is in bloom background ponies 1 by trinityinyang-d62ku7z.png|Star Gazer, Bruce Mane, Lyrica Lilac, and Maxie love is in bloom background ponies 2 by trinityinyang-d62kra2.png|Caesar, Herald, Royal Ribbon, and Rosaline Miscellaneous alone why would you post that by kprovido-d3gntv6.jpg|Human Apple Bloom 2705 - human zecora.jpg|Human Zecora Little Strongheart by thelivingmachine02.jpg|Human Little Strongheart human princess celestia by gonzahermeg-d3h1jwe.jpg|Human Princess Celestia human granny smith by sinsario-d3ii5w9.png|Human Granny Smith gilda mlp.jpg|Human Gilda Human pony joe by captainquirk-d48btv0.jpg|Human Joe Human mayor mare by captainquirk-d472mtu.jpg|The Mayor Rainbow Dash human form.png|Rainbow Dash again. FANMADE mlp twilight sparkle by irving zero-d37ykku.jpg FANMADE pinkie pie by ninjaninjanoob23-d4cnstx.png nmm watermarked.png|Humanized Nightmare Moon. derpy.jpg|Human Derpy Human Discord.jpg|Human Discord RD.png|RD making a Sonic Rainboom as a human mlp human celestia by sailor serenity-d4ed44o.jpg|Human Princess Celestia mlp human princess luna by sailor serenity-d4f6ydp.jpg|Human Princess Luna mlp twilight sparkle by sailor serenity-d4f6z7x.jpg|Human Twilight Sparkle mlp human rarity by sailor serenity-d4i5hqq.jpg|Human Rarity mlp rainbow dash by sailor serenity-d4hreuc.jpg|Human Rainbow Dash 1735 - D artist thelivingmachine02 human humanized rarity robe.jpg|Human Rarity crying in bed mlp fim human beret rarity by kaoshoneybun-d4inzlf.jpg|Human Rarity as a beatnik mlp fim human crusaders by mewcherrii-d3iunya.png|The human Cutie Mark Crusaders in a group hug twilight sparkle by vincerity-d4xrbho.jpg|''Twilight Sparkle'' by Vincerity the rainbow factory by inkylove34-d5888hu.jpg 27491315708304188065.jpg Pinkie Pie by Sallymon.png|Happy Pinkie Pie! Applejack by meago.png|Applejack Applejack by tate-ya.jpg|Applejack MLPFiM Gilda by DDhew.png|Gilda Pinkie Pie wears the Anklet of Laughter.png|Pinkie Pie wearing the Anklet of Laughter Speed paint you are in my shed by vika01-d6nhyh5.png.jpeg|PONY.MOV Fluttershy spitfire by xanikrawlerlazarx-d5oaa0o.jpg|Spitfire Twilight sparkle human by zantyarz-d5x7n8t.png.jpeg 93945 safe fluttershy humanized breasts winged-humanization hootershy artist-apzzang.jpg Abt's.png Miscellaneous group the kitchen sink by thelivingmachine02-d39ocus.jpg my little pony human versions by envyskort-d31e290.jpg rainbow dash more like rainbo by emlan-d39wc7q.png|Human versions of the bullies from Sonic Rainboom. human spike.jpg|Human Spike with human Twilight Sparkle 9c0162d7fade695fda38e44094d362db.png|Human Big Macintosh with human Apple Bloom. 2b741e2e9fd02f56e6717c14b96d2906.png|Human Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle with human Apple Bloom. 18563 - artist-theartrix big macintosh braeburn camping human humanized Snails snips spike.jpg|human Snips and Snails with human Big Macintosh, Spike and Braeburn. human princess luna.png|Human Princess Luna human prince blueblood.jpg|Human Prince Blueblood with the human princess sisters. human braeburn.jpg|Human Braeburn human twilight and trixie .jpg|Human Trixie with human Twilight male mlp fim main cast.png|The main cast as human males, with Spike as a girl. human snips and snails by captainquirk-d47qt3x.jpg|Human Snips and Snails again. AppleSiblings.PNG|Apple family mlp sketches siete by thelivingmachine02-d3jtfzd.jpg|Human Chief Thunderhooves and others human diamondtiara silverspoon by captainquirk-d46k4wn.jpg|Humans Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon human mr and mrs cake by captainquirk-d47mvne.jpg|Human Mr. and Mrs. Cake equestria fashion by kzksm-d46kuvs.jpg|Human Hoity Toity and Photo Finish sappphire shores iscribble by poppy664-d4f48lb.jpg|Human Sapphire Shores octavia dj pon 3 by pescean-d3z8ts8.jpg|Human Octavia and Vinyl Scratch 132534256562.jpg|Human Rarity and Twilight Sparkle as Princess Platinum and Clover the Clever. 102070 - artist-shaburdies commander hurricane fluttershy humanized private pansy rainbow dash.jpg|Human Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy as Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy. 102068 - applejack artist-shaburdies Chancellor Puddinghead humanized pinkie pie smart cookie.jpg|Human Pinkie Pie and Applejack as Chancellor Puddinghead and Smart Cookie. 103004 - applejack artist-umeh Chancellor Puddinghead Clover the Clever commander hurricane fluttershy humanized mane six pinkie pie Princess Platinum private pansy rainbow dash rarity smart cookie twilight sparkle.jpg|Group picture 103194 - applejack artist jejungt artist fluttershy human humanized pinkie pie rainbow dash rarity twilight sparkle.jpg|Group picture 3 blue blood who by ideal idiosyncrasies-d4i3vc7.jpg|Human Fancypants with human Rarity. bridle gossip by thelivingmachine02-d38mkgt.jpg|Human Apple Bloom spying on Human Zecora. mane six by kumkrum-d4heihw.png|Another group picture of the Mane 6. Friendship is magic by miss goodness-d4r11qm.png|Humanized Ponies by miss-goodness on Deviantart. You re from ponyville by killedbyunicorns-d4i3s91.png I Wub You by PluckyNinja.png|Neon Lights and Vinyl Scratch Humanized Pony Rock Anthem by WarriorNun.jpg Past Sins by thelivingmachine02.jpg|Luna (left) and Nyx (right) MLP FiM human versions.png Human Lyra and Bon Bon.jpg|Human Lyra and Bon Bon mlp fim human versions 2.png Human-MLP-humanized-my-little-pony-31378269-1400-1213.jpg pinkie pie and pinkiemena by shepherd0821-d5edeti.jpg Human-MLP-humanized-my-little-pony-31378272-960-620.jpg Friendship is Magic by Aeolus06.jpg|Mane Six and Spike Mane6 Humanized by UnregisteredWaffle.png|Humanized Mane Six BBBFF by HazuraSinner.png|Young Twilight and Shining Armor My Precious Gem by Aeolus06.jpg|Rarity and Spike Human Applejack and Flim by kelmar2593.png|Applejack and Flim My Little Angel by Aeolus06.jpg|Fluttershy and Angel King and Princess by HazuraSinner.png|Princess Celestia and Discord Cutie Mark Crusaders by jadenkaiba.jpg|Cutie Mark Crusaders Fancypants and Fleur de Lis by Sallymon.png|Fancypants and Fleur de Lis my little pony friendship is magic by noirinmarudon-d4u6fiu.jpg|humen main characters of mlp diem et nocte by niban destikim-d53zuak.jpg|Princess Celestia and Princess Luna My Life as a Teenage Dragon.png|Garble and his pals My Life as a Teenage Dragon 2.png|Diamond Tiara and Garble's pals Humanized mlp S4E4 by RacoonKun.png|Humanized Daring Don't Humanized mlp S4E10 by RacoonKun.png|Humanized Rainbow Falls Humanized mlp S4E13 by RacoonKun.png|Humanized Simple Ways Category:Galleries